


No One Gets Left Behind

by Rangergirl3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: VLD Platonic Week 2.0: Free day/old prompts (Got Your Back/Don't Let Go)





	No One Gets Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this prompt is awesome.
> 
> Also, I fully intend to fill every one of these great prompts one day.

It was hard to keep track of everything going on around him.

Then again, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. 

Head injuries had a habit of doing that to people.

With an effort, Keith blinked, and realized that one of his teammates had pulled them both to safety around a corner and was firing madly into the swarm of oncoming enemies. 

No, that wasn't what he'd told his friend to do.

He'd seen the incoming missile, shoved his friend out of the way - 

_- **move** - _

_Then an explosion, an invisible wave of force lifting him off his feet and straight into a wall._

This couldn't work.

Lance had to get out of here.

He tried telling the Blue Paladin that, but then someone else was tugging at his arm, pulling one of Keith's arms across their shoulders, and he realized it wasn't just Lance who'd stayed behind to help him get to safety.

But - who else would -

Hunk's face swam in his line of vision, and his voice sounded worried.

_Which - made sense - they were - getting **shot** at -_

"Aw, crap, guys - I think he's got a concussion-"

A different voice, edgy, annoyed, but familiar - cut in.

_Pidge?_

"You _think_?! He just hit a _wall_ with his _face_ -"

A different voice, one that sounded from the comms -

_\- Coran -_

"Thank the stars he had his helmet on -"

Then another voice, a sharper one, one that brooked absolutely no argument.

_...Allura..._

"You _idiots_ , get out of there! _Now_!"

Then Keith remembered.

Shiro was - here.

Somewhere. 

That's why they'd come.

They had to find him - they just - had to -

He tried to stand on his own, but for some reason, his legs wouldn't hold his own weight. He felt sick, dizzy, and just wanted to throw up, but he tried again anyway. 

_He wasn't going to leave Shiro behind._

Then he saw that someone else was firing at the enemies - wait - 

_Shiro?_

Hunk was telling him that it was okay, they'd found Shiro already, and now they had to go - they had to get out of here - _now_ - 

At that point, Keith felt his vision blurring, and knew he was about to black out. 

But just before he did, he saw Red come right through the roof.

Which meant his team was going to make it out of there.

Yeah.

That part was happening pretty definitely.


End file.
